Sparks Fly
by snappleapple518
Summary: When he finally did notice her standing there he turned and smiled at her. It was a smile that even twelve year old Amy realized was beautiful." R & R Please!


_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Heartland, though I've always thought that would be very cool and my first name is Lauren so… well, basically I think it would be cool because then I would be responsible for creating someone as amazing as Ty *blushes*. Lol. I also do not own the song "Sparks Fly", which I believe the song belongs to Taylor Swift, but she doesn't actually have the song on a CD, unless it's some special edition. I think she performed it live when she wasn't that popular or something… well whatever. Just read the story… please :)_

**Sparks Fly:**

Amy rushed into the kitchen, dashed over to the cookie jar and grabbed a cookie that her mother had made. She knocked into her mother, acknowledged her only slightly and proceeded to rush back out of the kitchen and towards the barn. Not unlike most twelve year olds she was constantly on fast-forward.

"Amy!" her mom called as the door slammed behind her.

"What?" she yelled back, not even bothering to stick her head back through the door. She was too excited to see the horses after being in school for six hours.

"I need to talk to you about something quickly," Her mom told her.

Amy looked at her mom and it seemed to her that whatever her mom wanted to tell her couldn't be all that serious, so she smiled her sweetest smile, and asked "Can this wait until after dinner?"

Her mom tilted her head slightly, and shook it in disbelief, "You certainly are your mother's child, aren't you?"

Amy just smiled at her. She wished that she was as amazing as her mom.

"So can it wait?"

Her mom smiled, "Yeah, sure. Later is just as good as sooner. Have fun." It seemed like her mom was hiding something, but Amy was so excited to see the horses that she didn't pick up on the emotion much more than that.

Amy rushed towards the barn like the tornado that she was at that age. She reached the barn and swung on the handle to propel herself into the main hallway, her light brown hair in a fright.

She looked around for a second, and saw that no one seemed to be around. How odd. She craned her head to see down the whole hallway, and was about to yell for someone when a boy she had never seen before walked out of one of the paddocks just a few feet in front of her.

She stared at him for a moment, but he seemed extremely immersed in his thoughts and didn't notice that she was there standing there gawking at him. He was tall, with short dark hair and she could tell that he was at least a few years older than her. She didn't talk to boys that much at twelve so her first inclination was to run away, but something undeniable inside her stomped out that inclination. She couldn't explain it, but it was like she couldn't move at all. As if she was frozen and someone had just taken a hammer to the ice. She was falling apart.

And he hadn't even looked at her yet.

When he finally did notice her standing there he turned and smiled at her. It was a smile that even twelve year old Amy realized was beautiful.

"Hey," His smile brightened, "You must be Amy."

"Hey," Amy whispered inexplicably softly and looked down at the ground, embarrassed. She had never felt this way before.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty barn_

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Amy started to feel a pain deep in her stomach, and a strange look must have come over her face, because the boy started to look concerned.

"Are you okay? You _are_ Amy, right?"

She nodded, taking a gulp of breath, "I'm fine," and then remembered to answer the rest of his question, "and yes, I'm Amy."

"It's nice to finally meet you," He smiled, and held out his hand. As she was shaking it he added, "I'm Ty, by the way."

Ty. Ty. Ty had always been something she used to do with a rope. Now it meant something much different…

As Amy took her hand out of his a feeling that she had only ever thought of as dread intensified in her stomach. She knew it wasn't dread, but it certainly felt like dread, or at least a member of the same family.

Longing. That was the name of it. She had never felt it before, she had read about it in books, and heard people talk about it in movies. She'd never known that something could feel so genuinely painful while also feeling indisputably magnificent.

Ty didn't say anything for a moment, and then as he looked her directly in the eyes she saw that his eyes were an incredibly striking shade of green.

"I heard that you spend a lot of time with the horses."

Amy nodded. The feeling of longing still hadn't left her stomach and she somehow knew that it would be too difficult to speak articulately through.

"Maybe we'll be spending some together then. I'm going to be working here after school now."

"Oh," was all Amy could manage to get out as she put a hand over her stomach to try to still the pain. It didn't work.

"You're quiet," he said, stating the obvious.

"Yes," she said, making his point. He smiled, and looked out the door of the barn.

"Oh, it's starting to rain."

She turned her head to see that indeed, it had begun to rain.

"I better get back to work…" he said, looking down at the ground, "Make sure that I'm ready to go when my mom comes to pick me up."

Amy nodded, "Yes… that seems… smart."

He waved to her, and smiled again and when she looked into his eyes she felt the smoldering sparks burn her heart forever.

"Bye, Amy," he said, and then retreated back into the stall.

"Don't…" she started to say, and he poked his head out of the stall.

"Don't…?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't… work too hard," Amy finished lamely.

He smiled at her and said, "Don't worry. I like working hard," and then headed back into the paddock.

Don't go, was what she had really wanted to say, but she knew that that was insane. He wasn't here to hang out with her in the paddock. This was he job. He had to go. And yet as she turned away from the stall, and left him behind her as she walked out into the rain she felt his absence from her side.

The pain her stomach increased, as the distance between them grew further.

_Drop everything now_

Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby

When Amy reached the house her stomach hurt so much that she wondered if maybe she actually had appendicitis and Ty didn't have anything to do with how she was feeling.

As Amy sat down at the dinner table her mother smiled at her and asked, "Did you meet Ty?"

Amy nodded and stared down at her plate full of mashed potatoes and meatloaf.

"How'd that go?"

"My stomach hurts," was all Amy could get out.

Her mom looked down at her with concern on her face and asked, "Are you too sick to eat?"

"Maybe…" Amy nodded a few times, and leaned back against her chair.

She just watched her mom and grandfather eat the rest of the food, and when they got to the apple pie Mrs. Fleming asked her if she wanted to go ask Ty to come in and have some pie with them.

Amy's stomached flopped with anticipation, "Sure."

When she stepped out onto the porch she saw that Ty was sitting outside of the barn on one of the unused hay bales.

She smiled, and he smiled back at her.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said softly, trying to work up to the apple pie, "My mom made some apple pie and she was wondering if you wanted some." The words came out so fast that Ty's eyes widened slightly, but she could see that he tried to adjust them to make it appear as if people talked that fast every day. She loved him for it.

He nodded after a moment, "Yeah, sure. My mom said she was going to be a little bit, and pie sounds great."

"Great," Amy whispered, echoing his words.

"This is great, Mrs. Fleming," Ty said as he downed another bite of his third slice of apple pie. The kid could eat. Amy had barely eaten half of her slice, even though apple pie had always been her favorite.

"Thanks, Ty," Mrs. Fleming said with a bright smile. Ty had obviously already captured her heart just as quickly as he had captured Amy's.

"It really is great," he said again.

"Glad you feel that way," she smiled, "I think I'm going to go upstairs and hit the hay. It's been a long day. See you tomorrow." She said, and then with a wave towards Ty she headed upstairs leaving Amy alone with him in the kitchen.

She tried to calm down and looked out the window which was filled with a picturesque sunset.

Ty saw that she was looking at it and commented that it was a, "Nice night."

"Yeah…" she nodded, starting to feel more at ease in his presence.

Amy stood up for a second, and inexplicably headed towards one of the old-fashioned lanterns in the corner and dimmed it. "I like to save electricity," she lied. She didn't know why she had dimmed the lantern but she knew it definitely wasn't to save electricity. To be honest, she couldn't care least about conservation.

Something the sound started to make this really weird sound, and Amy looked around for a second to see what it was before she realized that it her heart. She blushed. It really was a lot for a twelve year old to handle.

Ty started drumming his fingers on the table which for some reason she found incredibly and strangely attractive. She sat down at the table next to him, and she had the urge to reach out and grab his hand but she stilled that urge by gripping the edge of the table very hard with her left hand.

He looked over at her with those beautiful eyes and she felt like he was going to say something when he was distracted by the sound of a car outside. The combination of the drumming of his fingers, and the beauty of his eyes made her feel like she was sitting a foot away from the launching of fireworks. Beautiful green fireworks.

"That must be my mom," he said, sounding apologetic.

They both stood up at the exact same time. Amy was embarrassed to note how close they were standing to each other. She took a small step back to let him by, but it was a difficult decision when what she really wanted him to do was kiss her. She found herself repeating it over and over in her head, and then found herself reprimanding herself for doing it. It was very obvious that she was not the kind of girl that Ty would kiss. There was something ridiculous about even thinking about.

He stepped towards the door backwards, and smiled at her.

"Bye, Amy."

"Bye, Ty," she said, sinking slowly into her chair.

And then he was gone.

She trudged up the stairs, and once again she felt the empty space where he used to be.

Her mom called to her as she was heading into the bathroom.

"You never told me how you liked Ty."

"He's…" she searched for a word, "nice," she finished lamely.

Mrs. Fleming raised an eyebrow at her and smiled, but Amy got out of her mom's view so that she wouldn't see how badly she was blushing.

Nice. What a horribly inadequate description.

_As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

So reach out open handed

Well I don't need more glass lanterns

Cause my heart is beating fast

And you are beautiful  
I could wait patiently but  
I really wish you would

Drop everything now

_Just keep your beautiful eyes on me_

Won't you whisper soft and slow

I'd love to hate it

But you make it like a fireworks show

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile


End file.
